Fog Swamp
This area takes place at the entrance of the Fog Swamp Or prehistoric Times as they call it,This is an level 45 Map. Appearance Info If you lose, the zombies will enter on your caravan and will eat your brains and Crazy Dave's brains too (at least they will try). You also start with 125 sun,Becareful Not Much sun comes down due to the zombies sun machine so you can only plant 2 sunflowers to start off with and mybe even sunbeam or sun-shroom too. Last Line of Defense: Stone Mowers (they are exactly the same as Lawn Mowers, but they are brown and prepared for any type of terrain) Waves Of Zombies Lost Zombie Wave Is where lost zombies come Level 12. Endless Fog Party Endless has * Ra Zombie Wave 1 * Imp Cannon Wave 10 * Balloon Zombie Wave 8 * News Paper Wave 8 * Buckethead Zombie Wave 3 * Cone Head Zombie Wave 1 * Zombie Wave 1 * Hive Zombie Wave 2 * Pig Carrier Zombie Wave 6 *Pig Zombie Wave 5 *Snail Rider Zombie Wave 12 *Masked Zombie Wave 9 *Birdrider Zombie Wave 6 *Sking Zombie Wave 19 *Lost Miner Zombie Wave 12 *Lost Zombie Wave 20 Plants Plants unlock in this Area * Hydrodragon Level 1 * Arrow Stump Level 7 * Morninglory Level 10 * Pump-Pult Level 15 * DragoFruit Level 25 * Saxutrio Level 29 * Marigold Level 35 * Pine Apple cannon Level 43 Zombies The following zombies will battle you during this area levels: * Slingshot Zombie Level 1 * Hive Zombie Level 1 * Pig Carrier Zombie Level 5 *Zombie Piglet Level 5 *Snail Rider Zombie Level 12 *Pre Mask Zombie Level 15 *Birdrider Zombie Level 21 *Sking Zombie Level 30 *Lost Miner Zombie Level 36 *Lost Zombie Level 41 Not in waves if Lost zombie wave its level 12 to 45 Extra Unlocks We the Zombiez would like to kept ourz Swampz Alivez, so pleaze leave us alone and stop the invazion. ~The Zombiez Area Effects Lost Miner Zombie Craters The lost miner zombie Digs up form where it attacks split pea comes in handy these time's when he dig's up on the surface he makes an Crater when you can't tempoartly Spawn Plants on. Snail Rider Zombie Trail Snail rider zombie Leaves an trail of snail Juice When you can't plant on it for a short while of time Note Protect the lane its on Extra Levels Imps Away Level 14 ''' Zombies all imps Plants * Twin Sunflower * Chomper * Arrow Stump * Hurrcanie * Kernel Pult * Cherry Bomb '''Colloms Level 21 Zombies * Football Zombie * Sunday Edtion Zombie * Ra Zombie * Lost Miner Zombie * Buckethead * Conehead * Lost Zombie Plants * Chomper * Pumpkin * Ghost Pepper * Tall nut * Arrow Stump * Drago Fruit * Sunflower * Snow Pea Lost Cabin Level 29 Unlocks Saxutrio ''' '''Zombies * Zombie * HoloHead Zombie * Lost Miner Zombie * Buckethead * Conehead * Lost Zombie * Imp Cannon * Seagull Zombie * Swashbuckler Zombie * Barrel Roller Zombie * Shield Zombie Plants * Cold Snapdragon * Chomper * Hurracine * Torch Wood * Tile Turnip * Threepeater * Squash * Twin Sunflower * E M Peach * Lighting Leed Crazy Dave's Speech Well, it's time to invade Zombie' s lawn, to prevent future attacks. But why we are going to invade the Zombies? Because I'm CRAAZZZY!!! Oh Right. Category:Areas Category:Daytime Areas